Healing A Heart
by Roxius
Summary: Persona 3 Yukari takes up the job as the one to break Mitsuru out of her slump after her father's death. Takes place after the 'Evil Ikutsuki' Event. Shoujo ai! YukaMitsu. Please R & R!


Yukari let out a loud groan and slammed her head down on the table. It had been three days since Mitsuru returned after her father's unfortunate death, and the red-haired girl hadn't left her room since. All of this, plus the fact that killing the 12 major Shadows had only made things worse was really giving Yukari a splitting headache.

"I really wish I could see Misturu-sempai again..." Yukari mumbled, "I miss her sweet, delicious kisses and beautiful smile when we-"

"Why are you talking to yourself, Yukari-san?" Looking down, Yukari saw Ken staring up at her with a big curious look on his face. "It's none of your business, Ken-kun. Go and leave me alone..." Yukari snapped. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap right now. She was too busy worrying about Mitsuru.

"I heard you mention something about Mitsuru-sempai and 'kisses'...Yukari-san, are you...are you having a relationship with Mitsuru-sempai?" Ken asked, his face as calm and emotionless as ever. 'Goddammit! Why does this kid have to be so freakin' smart!' Yukari thought angrily as her cheeks turned bright red, meaning that Ken hit the nail right on the head.

"...How long have you two been together?" Ken asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement, as if this was some awesome secret that was about to be unveiled before him.

Sighing, Yukari replied, "For a long time, Ken-kun. For a very long time. Even before you joined us...I loved her for so very long, and she returned those feelings..." Ken, taking a seat next to the brown-haired lesbian, nodded and replied, "That's very interesting. I never pictured Mitsuru-sempai to be good in a relationship...much less one with another woman..."

Yukari nodded. "She's actually quite loving once you get to know her. I remembered and counted every single time she told me how much she loved me, and the result always makes me blush. I just hate seeing her so sad and alone, Ken-kun...it's tearing me up inside..."

Ken wasn't really sure what to say at the moment. He couldn't think of anything to say to cheer up the poor girl. "Say, Yukari-san..." Ken asked when he suddenly realized something odd, "How come you just instantly opened up to me like that? If I were in your position, I would probably make up some sort of lie..."

Yukari chuckled at the boy's surprising amount of intelligence. "I just wanted to get it all off my chest, Ken-kun...it was really hard keeping it all inside like that...it hurts so much..." The young boy was speechless.

'So...it seems Yukari-san and Mitsuru-sempai really do care alot about each other...' He thought as Yukari laid her head back down on the table, covering her face with her arms. "You could just go upstairs and see her, Yukari-san..." Ken suggested.

Yukari lifted her head off the table and replied, "No, I can't...if she wants to be alone for the time being, then let her...I don't want to make her anymore upset than she already is..."

"Well, if you change your mind, just head right upstairs..." Ken replied with a grin before getting up and headed out to take Koromaru on a walk with Akihiko. Looking around, Yukari noticed that Minato and Junpei were still out doing who-knows-what. Aigis and Fuuka were off talking about being sexy dykes or something, as well.

'So...I'm completely alone...except for having Mitsuru-chan upstairs...' she thought to herself.

"Maybe I should just check up on her...I'll take a quick peek, and that'll be it..." Yukari told herself as she got up from the table and headed upstairs. As she came closer and closer to her destination, Yukari could feel her heart begin to pick up speed.

Pretty soon, she found herself slowly opening the door, her breathing becoming hard. Suddenly, the door swung open and Yukari fell down on her ass. Looking up, she saw Mitsuru staring down at her in the doorway. At that moment, Yukari wished she hadn't even bothered coming up there.

Mitsuru was a complete mess. Her hair was dirty and unraveled, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked almost pale in the dim light. It practically broke Yukari's heart seeing her lover like this. She couldn't even find the right words to say. Mitsuru, however, seemed to be able to speak just fine.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" she sneered, as if she seemed to have completely forgotten the relationship she had formed with the girl laying on the ground before her. "I...I just wanted to see how you were doing, s-sempai..." Yukari replied nervously.

As she studied Mitsuru's face, Yukari could tell that the poor girl hadn't slept for days on end. "Why would you be worried about me? I'm perfectly...fine..." Mitsuru replied in a hushed tone, as if she was trying to keep herself from blurting out that she was lying.

Yukari picked herself off the ground and said, "You don't look fine at all to me...you're a mess, Mitsu-I mean, sempai!" Mitsuru just shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her room, leaving the door open. Ushering Yukari inside, Mitsuru took a seat on her bed and fell backwards, staring up at the ceiling above.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments before Mitsuru whispered, "Yukari...why did you have to come into my life? Why did I have to fall in love with you? I never had so many problems to deal with before you came into my life..."

Yukari blinked a few times in confusion, but then exclaimed, "Wait, are you saying you're breaking up with me?" Mitsuru covered her face with her hands and a single tear slid down the side of her face.

"No, Yukari...I'm asking you to stay here and comfort me...I...I need you to love me...please...I need you, Yukari-chan...please stay with me...I love you so much, Yukari..."

Yukari seemed to feel completely numb as she watched Mitsuru break out into tears. She had never seen her sempai cry before; it was almost INHUMAN of her to do so.

Taking in a deep breath, Yukari walked over to Mitsuru, pulled her close, and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll always be here for you, sempai..." Yukari whispered in a comforting tone. Mitsuru wiped away her tears and smiled as Yukari leaned in for a more powerful kiss this time...


End file.
